


Kataang But Korrasami

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Brief appearance by Ikki but she’s there nonetheless, F/F, Its the same explanation as the Kataang one, She has to explain what the fuck just happened to these useless lesbians, Soulmates AU, Speaking of Katara, but make it Korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Relationships: Katara & Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Avatar Soulmates AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001406
Kudos: 21





	Kataang But Korrasami

Korra groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. Behind her, she heard a small moan of pain. The brunette whipped around, seeing Asami laying on the ground. Korra crawled their way over, leaning down and pushing on the ravenette’s shoulder. “Asami?” The avatar whispered, flushing slightly when the Sato heir opened her eyes and looked at them.

The ravenette shot up, looking around. “Where are we?!” She asked, turning back to Korra and grabbing her shoulders. “Are you hurt?!” Asami frantically asked, sweeping over the other with her eyes. Korra smiled slightly, brushing her crush’s arms off and answering “I’m fine, and I don’t know where we are.”. Just then, they woke up. 

Korra sat up, throwing open her door and running to the guest room, where Katara was staying. Ikki looked at her weirdly, opening her mouth to say something when Korra brushed past her. “Master Katara!” The avatar yelled, throwing open the door. Asami appeared behind her shoulder, also panicking.

Katara looked up from where she was reading, closing the book and gesturing for the two to sit down. “How May I help you, Korra?” The waterbender asked, smiling softly. “I had a dream where everything was black but Asami was there so I assume she had the same dream and I want to know what it means.” The brunette said, out of breath when they were done.

Katara let out a delighted laugh. “So it finally happened, huh?” She asked, eyes dancing with amusement. “What happened?” Asami demanded. “Ah, that was just your soulmates! That’s how you discover them.” The waterbender explained, leaning backwards. Korra erupted into a blush.

”I don’t get it.” Asami mumbled. Katara laughed again. “It means, Asami, that you and Korra are soulmates. Y’know, my brother and the Fire Lord were soulmates, as were Toph and my friend Suki. As well as Ty Lee and Mai, two of Azula’s old allies.” She said, watching in amusement as Korra grew more flustered and Asami blushed slightly.

”Wait, Sokka was the Fire Lord’s soulmate?!” Korra suddenly asked. Katara nodded before waving them out of her room. “If I’m correct, some day, your friends will have the same dream with their soulmate. I’m trusting you to explain it to them.” The waterbender said, smiling when Korra nodded in determination.

”Of course we will, Master Katara! Leave it to us!” Korra exclaimed. 


End file.
